


[Podfic] A Scent and a Sound

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) In an urban fantasy world where werewolves can't hold a decent job and no roommate wants them, werewolf Frank is looking for an apartment. He finds one with Mikey Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Scent and a Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Scent and a Sound by mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398576) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 
  * Inspired by [a scent and a sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231141) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/A%20Scent%20and%20a%20Sound.mp3) | **Size:** 82 MB | **Duration:** 01:29:12
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/A%20Scent%20and%20a%20Sound.m4b) | **Size:** 49 MB | **Duration:** 01:12:29

  
---|---


End file.
